


When His Back Is Turned

by Konfessor2U



Series: Advent Calendar for Facebook prompts from Sherlockian Lovers page [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Advent Calendar, DAT coat!, Day 18, Facebook prompts, Gen, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konfessor2U/pseuds/Konfessor2U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John starts a snowball fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When His Back Is Turned

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize, my prompt fills are getting shorter and shorter. I've not as much time to write. :)

His collar was popped up like it always was when trying to look cool. John tried to hide his smile by looking the other way across the river as he didn’t want to give away his plan.

They both were reluctant to leave the flat when they got the call from Lestrade for a case and it was along the Thames no less. It was snowy, windy, and cold, and the warm crackling fire was much more inviting so they tried to work through the weather fast.

Sherlock and John were on their way out of the park, heading to the main street for a taxi. John, a few steps behind Sherlock and his long legs, swiped a handful of heavy snow from a nearby bench.

The snowball hit its target, smashing against Sherlock’s black curls and dropping down into the collar of his coat. He did a funny dance to get away from the cold and looked back to John, beautiful eyes wide in surprise.

The doctor laughed and scooped another handful from the ground to take advantage of the other’s moment of shock. This snowball missed Sherlock, but it set the whole fight in motion, and it wasn’t long before they were covered in snow, hair and coats wet and frozen stiff. They laughed and walked arm in arm as they left the park, Sherlock raising a hand in the air and immediately, as always, there was a taxi there. John figured that he would beg Sherlock to make his special hot chocolate when they got home, they would need it after a day out in the cold.


End file.
